


Possessive

by azngirl123



Series: Moments [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azngirl123/pseuds/azngirl123
Summary: "Hey, babe," she rolled her eyes. Really? This again? She knew immediately that he was jealous. The two word phrase has become a notorious indication to the emergence of the green-eyed monster in her husband.OR Percy gets jealous much to Annabeth's annoyance and amusement.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Moments [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735525
Kudos: 60





	Possessive

"So, when do you want to meet up to do this assignment?" Her assigned partner, James, asked her. School had just finished and in her last period, her literature teacher gave a last minute assignment over their most recent reading to the class that would be due after the weekend.

Percy was coming to pick her up soon, so she knew that anytime the rest of today would be out of the question. Thinking of her weekend plans, she replied, "How about tomorrow? What time are you free?" But before he could reply, she saw over James' shoulder Percy walking rather quickly towards her.

"Hey, babe," he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers when he reached her. She responded to him instinctively and it wasn't until he pulled away that she looked at him incredulously. This initiation of a very public kiss came from the boy who abhorred PDA as much as he hated flying. They kept their affection private and it was something they mutually appreciated. Sure, they would greet each other with a peck on the cheek, but never have they kissed to that degree in public. They had only been dating for a few months and were still in that odd transition from being best friends to dating. Their relationship was still brand new to them. Also, _babe?_ Where did that come from?

"Hi, I'm Percy, Annabeth's _boyfriend_. Who are you?" She was once again taken off guard. This was the first time the terms "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" were used referring them. Percy stuck his hand out and glared at James like he would if he were sizing up a monster as James shook his hand.

"James." James turned to her and redirected the conversation to what they were discussing before Percy arrived. "So, what are your plans at noon tomorrow?"

Before she could utter a single syllable, Percy cut her off, "Sorry, James that won't work. We have plans to eat lunch with my mom tomorrow." Sally often times invited her over for meals with Percy acting as the messenger, so she didn't question it, instead offering James a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, later in the afternoon then. Two?"

Again, Percy intervened. "Nope, she can't meet you then either." Befuddled by his behavior, she glared at him. Percy avoided her eye and only pulled her closer to him.

"Percy-"

This time, James spoke, cutting her off. "Fine, we'll do later that night. Eight?"

Percy didn't let a millisecond of silence occur before replying, "Actually, she's busy with me all day tomorrow." Their assignment was due the following Monday, so James looked a little put out by Percy's statement.

"Fine, I guess Sunday."

"Annabeth and I-"

"Percy, shut up!" She yelled, drawing the attention of not only Percy and James, but also everyone else in the hallway. She had enough of the constant interruptions by Percy. Turning to James, she addressed him, "We'll meet up at the library tomorrow at four?" He nodded and she wordlessly pulled Percy out of the school.

She pulled him to the side of the building, away from prying eyes. Rounding on him, she asked, "Okay, Seaweed Brain, what in the Hades was that all about?" She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. He had the decency to look sheepish, but she was fuming.

He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his, and replied, "Um, I'm the only boy I want you to see."

"What?" She was taken off guard by his answer, momentarily forgetting about her anger.

"I don't want you seeing other boys. Just me."

Then, it hit her. He was jealous. She was dumb to not realize it earlier. "You do realize that James and I aren't even friends and we got paired up for a literature assignment that's due on Monday, right?" His mouth formed an "O" as realization dawned upon him. She wasn't mad at him anymore as her amusement over Percy's behavior began to outweigh any anger she had earlier.

He crinkled his nose and if anybody were to ask, she did _not_ find it very cute. "So, you're not seeing any other boys?"

Sighing, she stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist automatically as she assured him, "No, I thought it was pretty clear that we were _exclusively_ dating now. Should I be concerned that you didn't understand that?" She teasingly raised an eyebrow at him.

"No! It's only you," he panicked. Her laugh notified him that she was only kidding and he chuckled along with her. Pulling her closer, he nuzzled into her neck and said, "So, does that mean I'm your boyfriend?"

"You're an idiot," was the only thing she said before pecking him on the lips and dragging him to his car.

* * *

It was August and New York was going through a big heat wave, leaving everyone in the city sweltering in the heat and in search of anything to cool their bodies. Additionally, because Percy is the son of the sea god, so basically some kind of water obsessed freak, she was dragged to the community pool. And, that's how she found herself waiting outside the changing rooms for her idiotic Seaweed Brain to use the bathroom since he refused to listen to her and go before they departed for the pool.

"Annabeth! Hey!" She turned to the voice. A boy about her age was approaching her and as he got closer, she recognized him as an old classmate.

"Michael, hi! How are you?" She acknowledged him as he approached her.

"Pretty good, just trying to find a way to cool down. How have you been since we got out of old Jefferson's history class?" Oh, that's right. They had history together awhile ago and were grouped together for a few class projects.

"Glad to not hear him drone on about the glory days of the war," and they both laughed at the shared memory.

"Hey, babe," she jumped when she heard Percy's voice and felt his arms wrap around her waist, hugging her from behind. He placed a kiss on the pulse point of the side of her neck and she almost elbowed him in shock. He knew that she was most sensitive on her neck. Sure, they've become more and more comfortable with PDA as their relationship progressed, but this was beyond the realms of PDA.

"Hi, I'm Percy, Annabeth's _fiancé_. Who are you?" She could feel Percy's stare directed at Michael. The thing about Percy is that as he got older, not only did he become more attractive, but also _he_ realized he was more attractive. The fighting and swimming did his body well and she was luckily the sole beneficiary of that. So, as he was standing there in front of Michael, the glimpse of that telltale smirk she saw on his face told her that he had a boost of confidence when comparing their physiques.

"Um, I'm Michael. Annabeth and I used to have class together." Michael slightly cowered at Percy's gaze.

"That's cool," Percy passively replied before turning to kiss her cheek. "Ready to get in the water, babe?"

Appearing to be very uncomfortable, Michael excused himself, "Annabeth, it was nice catching up with you. I'll see you later."

"See you!" She said towards Michael's retreating back. Turning to face her fiancé, she looked at him with slight disdain, "You really have to stop doing that when a guy talks to me. He wasn't even doing anything. We had class together a while back."

"I didn't like the way he looked at you," his eyebrows furrowed into a scowl.

"Percy, he's a man looking at a woman in a bikini. That's just human," she was amused by his behavior.

"No, it's not only that. He's looking at you because you're hot." They've been dating for three years and now engaged and she wants to hit herself for blushing when her fiancé calls her attractive. He was still glaring over her shoulder at Michael and his friends. "I want to punch anybody looking at you. You're mine," he said, rather petulantly, pulling her even closer.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Seaweed Brain, if we go around hitting people who stare at us because they think one of us is hot, we'll be assaulting everyone in this pool. It's not like there aren't girls looking at you and you don't see me glaring down any of them."

"I still don't like it."

Grabbing his chin to pull him to face her, she looked into his sea green eyes, "There's no reason to be jealous because I'm _marrying_ you, remember? You're the only one who gets to touch or kiss me and that's all that should matter. You get me for the rest of your life and no one else." She caressed the side of his face and his scowl lightened.

"Okay, I see your point, Wise Girl. But, if anybody comes over and flirts with you, I'm punching them, no matter what you say," he nearly growled.

She stifled a chuckle and to effectively end the conversation, she kissed him hard.

* * *

"The exhibit looks phenomenal. It really resembles what their natural habitat looks like. Mr. Jackson, you did a fantastic job," the man clapped Percy on the back.

Percy blushed at the compliment and ducked his head, "Well, I had a lot of help. It was a team effort."

She smiled at Percy's humbleness. She was so proud of him. He finally found something that he loved doing. She wasn't at all surprised years ago when he came home one day after classes and told her about his plan to pursue marine biology. As the son of a sea god, he had a slight advantage as a marine biologist, but he worked hard and was incredible at his job. Soon after he graduated, he found a job helping with the development of a new aquarium and years later, here they were in the finished facility. The aquarium he worked at was having a formal opening banquet to thank the investors and show the end result of years of work, so the couple were dressed to the nines. Her favorite part about these type of events was seeing Percy in a suit, making him look more handsome and debonair than he already was. Even though she loathed dressing up and enduring the pain of high heels, seeing Percy in a suit and celebrating his success made it all worth it. Plus, the jaw dropped look Percy has when she finishes getting ready was always a nice ego stroke.

A bark of laughter brought her out of her thoughts and she realized that she had completely zoned out the past few minutes. Now, they were surrounded by a few more investors, who eagerly talked with Percy. Deciding that she needed to rest her aching feet, she whispered into Percy's ear, "I'm going to go sit at the bar while you talk. Meet me there when you're done?" He nodded and kissed her cheek as she parted from his side.

Finding her way to the bar, she ordered a gin and tonic and took in the aquarium from where she sat. With his knowledge of what the natural ocean looks like, he excelled at designing the environments for the sea creatures and it was immediately recognized as he was quickly climbed up the ranks to head designer, only a few months after starting his job. Who knew that their jobs would turn out to be so similar? She designed buildings and he designed habitats. Maybe she rubbed off on him more than either of them realized.

"Hi, there. Can I buy you a drink?" She looked to her left and saw a man in a suit and over gelled hair.

She raised her glass with her left hand, making sure her engagement and wedding rings were clearly visible to him, before replying, "I already have one, but thank you."

"Well, I'll buy you your next one. I'm Hunter," he held his hand out for her to shake. Gods, this guy couldn't get a hint.

"Annabeth," she limply shook his hand

"So, what is a pretty woman like you doing alone at the bar?" He leaned in closer to her.

Wondering where Percy was, she pulled away to reply, but, as if he heard his cue, she felt him slide up against her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing the unwelcomed stranger to take a step back. Percy kissed her deeply and she had to pull away to ensure that the kiss was public appropriate.

"Hey, babe," she rolled her eyes. Really? This again? She knew immediately that he was jealous. The two word phrase has become a notorious indication to the emergence of the green-eyed monster in her husband. But, maybe this was the first time that his jealous nature was warranted and she was okay with it.

"Hi, I'm Percy, Annabeth's _husband_ _._ Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of her and in all honesty, she couldn't remember his name at the moment.

"Hunter, uh, I work in the human resources department. Nice to meet you." She almost laughed at Hunter's wince as Percy shook his hand. He was obviously uncomfortable with seeing her husband wrapped around her, realizing that he got caught hitting on a _very_ taken women.

"Well, hi there, Hunter. Thank you for keeping my wife occupied for a bit, but we've got some people to chat with." She could practically feel the sarcasm dripping in Percy's voice. He took her hand and she followed him willingly, wanting to get away from the idiot.

As they were walking, she realized that they were leaving the main party room and into the posterior of the aquarium, the part away from the public. "Where are we going Percy?"

"We're going to a place that I think you'll really love," and he winked at her. They continued down a long hallway and up two flight of stairs, which she did not appreciate and vocally informed him of that.

They finally arrived at an inconspicuous door. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She thought that he would be taking her to some beautiful exhibit, but the dark room he opened to was clearly not what it was. After flipping the lights on, she understood why he brought her here.

"And, this is where my magic happens," Percy grinned at her. It was the designing room. Sketches of different habitats covered a wall and books were strewn across the table along with paper and pencils. This was where he and his team designed all the amazing habitats. She'd only ever been to his office, which he really only had for meeting purposes, and he was adamant on never bringing work home, so she had never seen his drawings. She knew that he could draw as he had taken up sketching as a way to calm his ADHD, usually a drawing of some animal, but never anything as full on as this. He would occasionally take her to the aquarium as they were building the habitats, but because of her little knowledge on marine life, it didn't make much sense to her when she saw glimpses of the building process. He knew that as an architect, the sketches themselves would intrigue her as she loved to look at the design process, maybe even more so than the final produce itself.

Slipping her shoes off, she moved to the center of the wall to see them closer. "Percy, these are amazing. Did you draw all of them?"

"Most are mine," he shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"These look so similar to what my plans look like," she noted.

He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burrowing his face into her hair. "Where do you think I got the process of doing this stuff from?" She could feel his smirk pressed against her neck. They stood their silently as she admired the drawings and he held her.

"Whoever that guy Hunter was is an idiot," he disrupted the silence.

She snorted, turning in his arms, "Are you seriously still thinking about that?"

"Yeah, I saw you totally show him your rings. He should have known that you were off limits." She hummed in agreement.

He continued, "The moment he stepped close to you, I nearly decked him. What is wrong with a guy to think that it would be okay to hit on someone's wife? I would never do that. Not that I would ever think to in the first place since I have you, but-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," she grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss to end the rant. She wondered what it might say about her that she's adopted the habit of stopping him from any coherent thought process or speaking by assaulting him with her mouth. But, hey, it worked.


End file.
